kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Courtroom
This forum is exclusively for the use of Administrators to determine the severity of vandalism. Other users are thus not permitted to edit this page. If a vandal that is "on trial" wishes to have his or her say, they can leave a message on this forum's talk page. MechaUltima 13:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Issue of a user joining KHL (12.02.2010) A user known as Zach has expressed a desire to enter the story of Kingdom Hearts Legacy, henceforth referred to as "KHL". An administrator known as MechaUltimaZero -- which henceforth may be shortened to "Mecha" -- is opposed to this. The case therefore stands as MechaUltimaZero vs. Zach; I now give the following reasons for my request to deny his entry: #He has a large deal of trouble keeping his own story straight and consistent, so it may be too much to expect him to help keep KHL in order. As my evidence, see this page. Note how there are numerous inconsistencies. #While not necesarily a strict requirement, I believe that stories with high quality (such as KHL has evolved into) deserve high-quality writers, based mainly on grammar and spelling. After a careful observation of nearly ANY article Zach has written, I believe that you'll likely observe poor quality in these areas, especially when compared with articles such as troisnyxetienne and Xiggie. I now await response from my fellow judges, Xiggie and troisnyxetienne. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Mecha on the grounds that KHL should be written by people with decent writing skills, and have the ability to clearly build up a story. As far as I can see, Zach has shown that he has neither the ability to write in a (semi) professional manner, nor develop a story and keep a straight. :If Zach were to officially join KHL, I wouldn't know what to "make him do", as he doesn't seem to have anything to do in the development of KHL. :Also, in connection to KHL, I'd like to say that there will be no character adding to the story at this point, and I personally would not like to see a sketchy character made by Zach try to push its way to the main plot. :I have now stated my opinion on this matter, and I now wait for troisnyxetienne to state her response. - Iceboy'' '' 00:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Here's my stance on the whole issue : The thing about him is that he says he has ideas, and I have to prompt him to write and be as spoilerific as possible. He's landed in hot soup a few times because of this. Even over the IRC, conversations about stories sometimes get annoying because I think I've told him the same thing about ten times. When I finally bellowed at him, he wrote bits and pieces of articles (as evidenced through the pages of Wolf and company), which I could've developed but I didn't, because of my activity on KHFR. Also, it's his story. If it were my story, I'd end up developing all the stuff myself, and there obviously needs to be independence where story development is concerned. So if and only if he can prove himself, then and only then will we allow him to actually join KHL. Problem is, he hasn't proven himself, so I can't have him join KHL until he shows his mettle. Though I'm not sure how to make him show it. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK then, now that all three of us have given our testimony, we shall give the defendant a chance to state his own views and attempt to redeem himself. In the name of expediency, however, he will be given until Thursday, February 18th. Any and all testimony submitted after that date will be denied, and the jury will immediately be called in to reach a verdict. Zach, you are permitted (between now and the 18th) to respond to these statements and to submit evidence supporting your point of view. Everyone will be welcome to observe the jurors' communication, but any attempts to intervene on behalf of either party will be punished. And with extreme prejudice. The outcome of this case will be precedent for any similar cases in the future. And if anyone tries to complain about giving Zach a time limit, he has nearly an entire week. That should be more than enough time to provide an adequate defense (and witnesses, if he has any) for something like this. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:37, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ok just don't worry about me i don't want to join if i have to go though this i just asked maybe my pages are not the best but i'm working on it so you guys leave me alone and i will fix my stuff as you guys won't help @TNE it's hard to be spoilerific as the irc does not want mee to do it there and so i have not so when you want me to do it it's hard.--ZACH 05:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :(Cross examination) Hard to be spoilerific ? All you need to do is expose all the details. It's not necessary to expose everything on the IRC. You can even do so on the talk pages, so I don't think it should be an excuse. Sulu mata engkudu ! 05:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ok well if this is going to happen i don;t want to be part of khl or the wiki.--ZACH 06:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Public Service Announcement. Do not reply. Let me have my soapbox for a moment. Hello everyone, this is a public service announcement from MechaUltimaZero regarding his conduct and the recent "trial". (takes deep breath) I SERIOUSLY FUCKED UP, I ADMIT IT! Zach, you can't join KHL because you just don't have what it takes right now. Instead of whining your ass off and running away, grow some backbone, get pissed, and do your damndest to prove me wrong! I DARE YOU TO TRY AND PROVE ME WRONG!! To anyone else who wants to join KHL (that means you, LegoAlchemist and Malevolence Ribbons Crystallised): : You two do have what it takes ("the right stuff"), so you two are free to join at any point in time if you so desire. Same goes for my Nightverse. Yes, I realize that this system is seriously fucked up and so have I, so we'll work on fixing that. LA and MRC, you two are lawyers for the non-trinity until further notice. Anything else relevant to this, reply to my talk page or on this forum's discussion page. Yes, I perfectly understand that abusing the Courtroom for my personal soapbox is just another example of me doing things I probably shouldn't. I'm too pissed at myself to care right now. Having gotten this off of my chest and mind, have a nice day. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC)